


Lumos Maxima

by Lucidlucy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T until they get older; rating subject to change after, mostly just reylo rivalries, the author is AU obsessed, watch them grow up and suffer, which nobody needed but has been itching in my brain for months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/pseuds/Lucidlucy
Summary: She got her letter and couldn't believe her eyes, but little eleven year old Rey was the ever practical child, and thinking it  a joke, so she sent in her response by the thirty first of July.There would be nothing wrong with dreaming about leaving Jakken Home for Children for a magical place... right?





	1. Prologue: The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is that Reylo Hogwarts AU with Dramione undertones nobody asked for but I'm writing anyway. 
> 
> I have two other Reylo stories going on as is right now, but I couldn't put this one off any longer. The itch was killing me. I have nothing else to say in my defense. lol. Enjoy. 
> 
> (And because habits die hard: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its beautiful, lush worldbuilding. I'm just playing in this sandbox, penniless. Don't sue me.)

Eleven year old Rey had never expected a letter. She hadn’t ever really received mail at the orphanage, much less mail that was so carefully prepared: luxurious cream paper that felt heavy in her hands, beautiful navy blue ink that seemed to shimmer and float in the light, though she hardly could imagine why; a _beautiful_ seal with a crest she’d never seen. The whole thing seemed a bit too good to be true, yet it had sat in her tiny hands every day for a week as she scanned the contents over and over, each reading more incredible and perplexing than the last.

 

 _Dear Miss Rey Jakken,_  
_Jakken Home for Children_  
_42 Jakku St., South London  
_ _United Kingdom_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is our pleasure to invite you to join your fellow classmates at the beginning of our Term on September 1_ _ st_ _._

 _We await your reply by no later than the 31_ _ st _ _of July. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Yours sincerely,_  
_Lor San Tekka  
_ _Deputy Headmaster_

 

Despite how often she’d read the letter that first day, it always said the same thing. She’d blinked at the letter, scanned it again — just to be safe — then moved onto the attached list. Rey’d looked at the _List of Equipment_ written atop the page with immaculate lettering then proceeded to gape at the contents of said list.

A _wand?_ An _animal?_ A _cauldron?_

Surely it must be a joke, she’d scoffed, because even at the tender age of eleven, Rey knew when she was being made fun of. She’d stashed the letter away that day, deciding it was nothing but a prank. Not that doing so stopped her from peeking at it at night, or holding it under her pillow while sleeping. No, Rey may be a young, smart girl, but she certainly hadn’t quite lost her ability to dream.

Surely it must be a joke. Surely.

Except on the thirtieth of July, Rey woke up to an owl clicking its beak on her window, demanding her attention. So much so, in fact, that she was forced to open up the window and let it in before the creature cracked the window pane, something for which Rey would surely be blamed since her bed was the closest to it. Still, she’d made sure to glance around the room first to make sure everyone had already left for breakfast before doing so.

When she turned her small frame around to look at the owl, Rey found it with its leg stuck out in the air, jabbing it in her direction. She stared. The owl let out a soft hoot, as if offended that Rey hadn’t already removed the little slip of paper wrapped around its ankle.

“Okay, okay,” Rey whispered, reaching with hesitant little fingers. She’d never been this close to an owl. What if it _bit_ her? But the owl stayed still, so Rey grabbed onto the offering and unrolled it.

 

 _Dear Miss Rey Jakken,_  
_Jakken Home for Children_  
_42 Jakku St., South London  
_ _United Kingdom_

 _We are writing to remind you that the deadline for your response is tomorrow, Tuesday, 31_ _ st _ _of July. Please inform us whether we should put your name down on the incoming roster of First Years by the way of this owl._

_I look forward to your correspondence._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Lor San Tekka  
_ _Deputy Headmaster_

 

Rey stared at the owl, then at the scroll of… was that _parchment?_ She’d never heard of anybody using parchment before, though she’d learned about it in one of the books she’d managed to borrow from the local library once. Rey thumbed the note before walking to the stiff mattress and pushing it up, pulling her letter from under the springs. It had become crinkled and worn at the edges from where she’d folded and refolded it, but the writing inside still seemed to float. Ever the practical child, Rey pressed the letters to the window next to each other, comparing the writing. They were the same. Whoever played a prank by sending an owl must be quite the prankster, she mused.

With a roll of her giant hazel eyes, Rey set about looking for her pencil— or what was left of it, really. A chewed up nub shorter than Rey’s pointer finger, the blunt lead tip having been used over months to furiously mark the days on the side of her headboard, then scratched her response at the bottom of the parchment roll.

‘ _Sure_.’

She figured she would need sign it, so she hurriedly scribbled a big _R_ to signify Rey, trying to loop it and make it as dignified as this Lor San Tekka’s writing, handing it back to the owl with a giggle. The owl, irritated at Rey, perhaps because she didn’t bother to feed it, or to retie the message around its little leg so that it was forced to grab it with its beak, flapped its wings in an obnoxious beat before leaving Rey’s window in one swooping motion, leaving her to watch it disappear into the distance.

Rey leaned against the window sill, watching intently long after the bird had faded away entirely.

 _Well, that had been a nice bit of excitement_.

Surely the owl would get lost, or go off into the woods and drop the piece of parchment, and that would be the end of that prank, Rey mused with all the wisdom her short eleven years of life could afford her. Still, it had been a nice dream— her, going off to a place where magical things happened, far, far away from the orphanage. When all she could see was clear blue sky, Rey sighed and closed the window at last, deciding it was time to go back to her boring routine and join the rest of the orphanage girls for the sludge the kitchen matron dared call breakfast, even as her mind was elsewhere.

 _What could it possibly hurt?_ She mused. _It’s just a prank. Everyone knows magic is a myth._

It could always be her little secret.

Which is how, on September first, Rey found herself experiencing the weirdest day of her life.

She’d been picked up by a kind yet stern lady who’d introduced herself as Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka had, at first glance, seemed to be wearing some sort of long, caped ensemble, confusing Rey from the get go. Nobody dressed in such weird clothes, she thought, but the clothes quickly disappeared before her eyes to be replaced by _regular_ clothes - a band t-shirt Rey had never heard of, black jeans and chuck-taylors that looked to be in far better condition than Rey’s own. Ahsoka had informed her she would be one of her professors at _Hogwarts_ , then quickly herded Rey through a town like nothing Rey had ever seen at record speed before promptly depositing her in front of a giant red and black steam engine with instructions to board and follow the throng.

The last thing she heard had been a rushed apology, but Rey had been too lost in her own awe to pay attention.

“Sorry, would you mind saying that aga—“ Rey turned, looking for her companion, only to find herself alone. Or, at least, as alone as she could be when surrounded by a growing group of children her age.

Rey hunched her shoulders in, clutching onto her bag and shifting in her brand new shoes uncomfortably. Everywhere kids came and went, often accompanied by adults, but plenty of them on their own or in groups, hugging, chatting, joking and laughing, teasing each other like age-old friends who had finally reunited after a long summer while they pushed their trollies with caged pets, or hefted their giant trucks with painted gold initials. Rey turned again to the train, rooting herself to the spot, it suddenly occurring to her that this might well be a really bad idea.

Perhaps she should return to the orphanage. What if her parents showed up while she was away? Maybe she was dreaming, because what were the chances that a magical school truly did exist?

Her questioning ended abruptly when a shoulder slammed into her, forcing her to rock backward, spindly arms unwrapping from around her bag as she tried to brace herself to avoid falling.

“ _Watch_ _it_ , brat!” somebody cried from behind, hands grabbing her by the shoulders, steadying her, then immediately releasing her forward.

It was a boy’s voice, shrill as only an eleven year old boy’s voice can be. Rey stumbled a step before managing to right herself and whirling around, freckled cheeks turning red with quickly brewing fury at the sight of the raven haired boy to whom the voice belonged.

“Hey!” Rey squeaked, all four feet of indignation. She hadn’t _meant_ to fall back, and she certainly hadn’t been the one running into people, much less shoving them. “Who are you calling a brat?”

The boy to whom the voice and the raven hair belonged stared at her, golden brown eyes squinting down an upturned nose and a downturned pout that reminded Rey of a fish, a holier than thou look on his face as he opened his mouth to retort. As far as first impressions go, this one left a lot to be desired, Rey thought. For a moment he’d looked confused, as if he hadn’t expected her to talk back, but the words died in his mouth and he’d lost the chance to say them when an older man with kind blue eyes and yellow white hair that must have once shone like spun gold moved to stand beside him.

“Come on, Ben,” the man said, squeezing the boy’s shoulder to guide him away. “Your dad’s here to say goodbye. We should board soon.”

 _Ben_ , as this man had called the bratty boy before her, turned around with sunken gloom, forgetting Rey even existed, their fight left unfinished before it could even begin. Rey decided she hated him on sight as she bent over to pick up the abused little backpack holding her belongings. She didn’t have much to her name other than a few changes of clothes and her pencil, but her backpack now also held her _robes_ , which Professor Tano had explained to her in great detail, even though it only made half sense to Rey still.

She looked behind her, her last chance to turn back. Her parents might just show up if she stayed at the home for children. Maybe. If she hoped hard enough, they might just show up.

The train’s engine and a steamy screech interrupted that oft-repeated mantra from little Rey’s head. She whipped around, startled, looking up at the massive train again.

Her parents might show up…

Except they wouldn’t. She was eleven now, and they hadn’t bothered to return in all the years she’d spent at Jakken Home for Children. And then there was the possibility of _magic!_ Something to explain all the oddities that had started to happen around her for so long now. Maybe…

Rey looked around her again, knowing she was running out of time to make her decision as students broke away from their teary eyed parents, shouting their last, happy goodbyes while climbing aboard. Out of the corner of her vision she spied the same golden brown eyes she had stared into, watching her curiously out of one of the compartment windows. She dared meet his stare, but he did not flinch. Instead he watched her as if considering, weighing her worth, and daring her to step back. To be scared and crawl back to her Children’s Home, abandoning a place of magic and legend, where almost anything was possible. A place where Rey might learn the skills she’d need to track her parents down, even.

In true Rey fashion, she squared her shoulders and climbed up the steps after the other children. She’d go to Hogwarts, alright. If only because a pair of golden brown eyes had finally forced her resolve.


	2. Prologue II: The Sorting

"Rey Jakken," Lor San Tekka called, and a girl broke from the crowd. 

Ben Solo watched as the brat from the platform walked up to the Sorting Hat and swung her scrawny little body up until she could sit on top of the high stool where the hat was waiting for her, knobby knees and spindly arms swinging in the process. She was so small she’d struggled, and looked five different shades of nervous as she turned to face the crowd, like a fidgety mouse looking for any means of escape in front of a group of cats as she glanced around the great hall and wet her lips. 

He watched with curious fascination as the girl who had looked at him with such venom in her eyes now made herself smaller, her wide eyes never settling on any one thing though he noted that she kept glancing up at the floating candles under a ceiling enchanted to display a clear, starry sky as if she couldn’t quite believe her eyes. 

He watched as the Hat took its sweet time, and though he’d never been to a sorting before, the time it took for the Sorting Hat to make up its mind as she fidgeted started making all the other first years nervous, too. It was not supposed to take so long—

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Ah. 

Another foolishly brave, recklessly optimistic little lion then. Ben’s lip curled before the expression dropped off his face when he noticed his mother watching him closely from her seat at the staff table, and he remembered what his mother and father had said. 

_You must be an example to those who come to Hogwarts. You are such a good, kind hearted boy, I am sure you’ll love it there, no matter which house you’re sorted into. You’ll make friends quickly and must be the standard to which they aspire._

He huffed a breath, a caustic thought skittering past as his mother’s lips curved in the semblance of a barely there smile, even if her eyes remained sharp. His father was hardly ever around and his mother— well, his mother was more in love with this castle and the other hundreds of students than she’d ever loved him, he thought, leaving him to be reared mostly by his uncle, so what did they really know about him to make him the poster child for the incoming class when he hadn’t asked to be? He hardly knew them, and he couldn’t fathom why they thought they knew _him_. 

The thought snapped into nothingness as the Gryffindor table broke into thunderous applause, boot-stomping and the roar of fists slamming on the Gryffindor table to accompany the cheering all but drowning out anything Ben may or may not have been brooding about. The brat, clearly confused but pleased, shuffled past him to join her new house and Ben’s eyes trailed her as she joined the gaggle of savages. Really, was all that noise _truly_ necessary? 

But then he felt his mother’s eyes burning into the back of his glossy head and turned around, and Ben squared his shoulders. 

"Ben Solo."  It was his turn. 

He walked up to the steps, proud of himself for his steady gait and calm demeanor, climbing onto the stool with far more grace than his predecessor, and then the Hat spoke.

_'What a clever child_.'

Well, Ben _knew_ that. He stared straight ahead, past the heads of all the first years. The hat chuckled.

_'A bit detached, perhaps, but clever. But there’s something in you… you’re brilliant, really, but also ambitious. Brave, in your own way…'_

Ben said nothing. He knew he could give his preference to the Hat, something his father had told him about in strict confidence with a quick ‘ _don’t tell your mother I told you, though_ ’ before ruffling his hair and walking away. Yet he gave none, even as his eyes scanned the tables.

He didn’t belong in Hufflepuff. He knew _that_ much. They were too… too … something. Eleven year old Ben Solo couldn’t explain how he _knew_ he wouldn’t fit in Hufflepuff, just that he knew. Maybe it was their overly cheery displays of friendship at their table. 

His eyes slid over to Slytherin, and he caught the clear, sharp eyes of several students who were studying him with interest despite their stoic expressions. He frowned, deep in thought. Maybe he could go there? But his mother had been a Slytherin...

Then he moved onto the next table and knew, with a sense of certainty, that he also would fit in at the Ravenclaw table, where he’d have peers like himself who prized knowledge and intelligent thinking above all else, even if perhaps they did it to a fault. He gave a silent nod to himself and moved his eyes onto the Gryffindor table in calm consideration.

His eyes fell on that gangly brat, and she was eyeing him with suspicion. He immediately sneered. Nope. Not Gryffindor.

_Not Gryffindor, eh?_ The Hat mused, and Ben let out a soft, agitated breath through his nose. So much for not giving his own opinion. 

_'I agree with you, you do not belong in Hufflepuff. But Gryffindor…'_ the Hat mused even while Ben’s eyes remained locked on the freckled face of that small, underfed brunette. What had her name been? Rey… Rey something... what had been her last name again? ' _You would do well in Gryffindor, if you allow yourself to be there_.'

The rational part of himself knew that he should not discard a House because of a single _girl_ , and yet the way she refused to look away, the way she stared at him as if he were something unpleasant, brought forth in him a certain distaste he could hardly give a name to and somehow influenced his answer to the Hat more than anything else. 

_“Not Gryffindor_ ,” he said, lacing his words with conviction. His mother always said he should speak and behave with conviction, for a person’s conviction was sometimes all they had, whatever that meant. So he did, and the Hat chortled. 

The students in the hall were starting to get just as uncomfortably fidgety as they had been during Rey’s sorting. This was taking too long. 

_'What about Slytherin, young Solo?'_

His mother had been a Slytherin, he mused. Everyone said she should have been a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw, but in the end she ended up in the house of scales. Quickly, Ben thought that he would hate to walk into a house only to be in the shadow of his almighty mother. And for some reason, the Hat did not contradict him. Instead, it prompted—

_'Well then… I guess you belong in' “_ RAVENCLAW!”

The hat was yanked off his head by Lor San Tekka, who gave him an encouraging smile as Ben woodenly slipped off the seat and took off towards Ravenclaw’s table, all of whom had stood up and were clapping for him in far more a dignified manner than the Gryffindors did. The girl’s eyes followed him the whole time. 

He nodded to his new housemates, perfunctorily shook a few hands, took his seat and met her gaze with a raised eyebrow, deciding then and there that his decision not to be put in Gryffindor felt justified. He couldn’t imagine having to deal with _that_ for seven years, even if all he knew of her was her name and nothing else. 

She looked away first, and Ben nodded to himself. That was that, and with luck he wouldn’t have to see her often, because for some inexplicable reason, a young Ben Solo had subconsciously decided that he _really_ disliked this girl. 

****

Ben should have known better than to hope he wouldn’t have to see her often. The next morning he was given his class schedule by Lor San Tekka, the Head of his House, and despite San Tekka being an old family friend, Ben was given his schedule just like any other student and sent on his way. 

He had Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology and Muggle Studies, and she was in _three_ out of his five classes. _Three!_

He had walked into Transfiguration, taken a seat somewhere in the middle of the classroom, and was carefully laying out his parchment and quills as students walked by when he noticed from the corner of his eye three little buns swaying—more like bouncing, really—with every step she took as she walked up to the very front of the classroom and took her seat, head swiveling around to take in every detail of the classroom with bright, starry eyes. 

Ben shook his head, deciding that he was going to simply ignore her, except it became a monumental task to ignore her when two boisterous boys came up at a near sprint and plopped on either side of her at their desk, their joking and cajoling over her shoulders obnoxiously loud in the otherwise quiet room. And she _laughed_ at one of their stupid jokes and Ben Solo decided he hated the sound of her laughter too, a quiet part of him he wasn’t even aware of resenting the fact that she’d _already_ made friends overnight while he had only shared pleasantries with his Housemates.

And now he’d end up hating three of his classes on the single fact that he’d be sharing air with Gryffindors who couldn’t keep their voices down. This term was shaping up to be _wonderful_. 

****

He couldn’t have been more right — as he _always_ was right, he thought — when lunchtime found him with a pounding headache as he tried to drink some pumpkin juice, the sound of Rey and her two stupid friends somehow carrying and cutting through all the _other_ noise as if tailored for his ears alone. He couldn’t _escape_ them, and that annoyed him more than he could say. 

He knew, logically, that his annoyance with them was unfounded, but first impressions count, and somehow his first impression of the gangly little girl had extended to her equally skinny and obnoxiously loud friends. Ben stabbed a fork into his chicken, trying to concentrate on something else. 

****

When he entered the Potions classroom there were only about three minutes left before the lesson started, and most seats were full. 

He wasn’t one to approach others, not if he could help it, but he _really_ didn’t want to be caught standing in the middle of the room when their teacher made it to the board and he noticed Professor Tano's office door had started to crack open, so gathering up his courage, Ben neared the one table with a vacant seat and wet his lips. 

“May I sit here?” he asked to the two young Slytherins chatting in low tones. They both turned to him, twin sets of blue eyes in otherwise drastically different faces fixing on him as they inspected him. The boy was short and looked rather sickly, his pallor alarming against his shocking mass of bright red hair, but for all that he looked like a piece of thin paper that could be blown away by the merest breeze, his eyes were sharp, intelligent, and they seemed to see right through him in the two seconds Ben stood there. The girl, a tall-for-her-age British rose with hair equally as shocking as her friend’s, if only because it was so blonde it glinted nearly white, studied him just as closely but with far less ice in her gaze. 

Then they looked at each other and made up their minds, and Ben would never really know what made them decide to allow him a seat. 

“Sure,” she said, “Take a seat.” 

He let out a happy, soft breath as he took his seat and allowed himself a moment to relax the set of his shoulders, watching Professor Tano as she neared her desk. He’d made it in time.

“Thanks,” he said.

“I’m Phasma, by the way. Katherine Phasma.”

“Ben Solo.” 

“Ben Solo, you say... ” the boy said, his eyes taking on a small amount of suspicion. “As in the son of Han Solo? The famous _Gryffindor_ Quidditch player?” 

Ben stiffened. “Yes.” 

It had only taken _a day_ for this nonsense to start cropping up. He’d feared that. How many Solos were there, anyway? Not many, unfortunately, and _his_ father was very, very well known. He wanted to hang his head in defeat. Only a day. Ben stared straight at them, waiting and watching their gears turn. They may obviously not like Gryffindors, what with the boy’s sneer and Phasma’s pinched nose, but the next sentence surprised him. 

Perhaps, his parentage would for once prove to be useful as the girl found something there and smiled. 

“Wasn’t he married to Organa?” Phasma asked. The boy perked up. 

“The Headmistress?” he asked, then his bright baby blues got even brighter as things slotted into place in his quick little head, and Ben wasn’t sure whether he should feel smug at the sudden flash of recognition or worried about how quickly the boy’s demeanor shifted. “She was the Slytherin Head of House before she became Headmistress, wasn’t she?”

Ben nodded slowly. The redheaded boy’s frost melted. Here was a point of familiarity for him, and as Ben was _obviously_ not a Gryffindor like his father, then he must be _okay_ to share in their space _._ Phasma’s eyes glinted with the hints of a small, cunning smile. 

“I’m Hux,” the boy finally said, squaring his shoulders and offering his hand for a shake. 

“Nice to meet you both,” Ben replied, shaking it and remembering his impeccable manners as his two companions replied in unison, looking far friendlier than when he’d arrived,

“Charmed.”

“Alright, class!” Professor Tano’s voice broke through the whispers, effectively silencing the room with her inescapable presence as she leaned against her desk and eyed them all. “Welcome to Potions. How about we get started, how many of you actually did the suggested summer reading?”

A few people raised their hands, Ben’s amongst them, though held nowhere near as high as Hux’s enthusiastic thrust of his fingers into the air. The boy seemed like an overeager people pleaser. Phasma didn’t bother to raise her hand, choosing instead to look at Hux with amusement then wink at Ben, cueing him in to his suspicions, and Ben allowed himself to give a small, awkward smile. 

****

In the end, Ben was able to bond with Phasma and Hux over their mutual distaste for Gryffindors, and while _his_ dislike of Gryffindors was not based on the same reasons as _theirs_ , they could all at least agree that Gryffindors were annoying and how glad they were that none of them had ended up being thrown to the Lions, as it were; Ben also found himself being considered an honorary Slytherin of sorts (which he didn't know how to feel about) based on this newfound discovery and on Ben being the prodigal son of their old Head of House turned Headmistress. But he'd made friends, and despite his feelings about being an honorary anything, he walked out of the Potions classroom with a spring in his step, deciding that nothing could ruin his day.

He would be meeting Phasma and Hux later in the library after dinner, and that buoyed him all the way to Herbology, where he found that his decision to have his day remain unruined had been too optimistic by half.

Of course. _She_ was there. 

How could he end up disliking somebody this much in the span of two days when they hadn’t  even traded words outside of the few they spat at one another on the platform was beyond him, yet here they were, and he watched as the girl and her posse smiled and joked together while entering the greenhouse where Professor Ackbar was welcoming everyone with a bright dimpled smile and a stack of earmuffs. 

Ben narrowed his eyes. 

No, he would _not_ let her ruin his first day for him. Merlin knew he refused to put up with this nonsensical feeling for a day, much less seven years. He would ignore her from now on, he promised himself, shoving his hands into the gloves Ackbar had handed out and promptly looking away from Rey Whats-Her-Face, tuning her and her friends out. 

She was inconsequential and that was that, even if every time she looked at him her pretty hazel eyes held a glint that seemed to perpetually be daring him to do _something_. He just didn’t know what it was yet. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having Rey ship herself in the equivalent of a death box to a star destroyer in TLJ, with almost no plan and just a small hope that shit would go her way, I decided she could not be sorted anywhere else but in Gryffindor. Likewise Ben Solo, who apparently kept _caligraphy sets_ and parchment rolls of Jedi teachings he wrote out by hand around in his youth, the big ol' bookworm, so despite everything else (including but not limited to the fact that this story is meant to have Dramione undertones), our bb Boy has been sorted into Ravenclaw. 
> 
> Next we get to see Rey's first day from _her_ point of view, before jumping into the meaty First Year ;p hope you enjoyed. Comments keep this girl going  <3 talk to me.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is rated T until they grow up. Just FYI. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and loved. Come talk to me.


End file.
